High School Drama
by K.Grace75
Summary: Sakura and Ino are sisters that get along SOMETIMES. What's going to happen when they move to a new school? Sakura likes Sasuke and Ino likes Shikamaru. The two girls become friends with Hinata who likes Naruto and TenTen who likes Neji.


**High School Drama**

_**Summary: Sakura and Ino are sisters that get along SOMETIMES. What's going to happen when they move to a new school? Sakura likes Sasuke and Ino likes Shikamaru. The two girls become friends with Hinata who likes Naruto and TenTen who likes Neji. **_

**Chapter One: New Girls, P.E. Race**

16 year old Sakura banged on her twin sister, 16 year old Ino's, bedroom door.

"Come on, wake up, Ino! We're gonna be late for school!" Sakura yelled.

No answer.

"Ino, I'm warning you, I'll leave without you!" Sakura warned.

Sakura heard some quick shuffling of sheets and feet moving on the floor to the other side of the room. She heard Ino pull her drawer open and throw clothes everywhere. Though twins they looked nothing alike. Ino had long light blonde hair in a high ponytail and a few long bangs on the side of her face and light blue-green eyes. Sakura had long pink hair that flowed down to her waist, short bangs on each side of her face and jade colored eyes. Ino got her hair and eyes from their father and Sakura got her hair and eyes from their mother. Ino opened the door fully dressed in a purple v-neck top and white skirt and white boots and with Sakura, who was wearing a pink v-neck top with a darker pink skirt and light pink boots, walked down the stairs. Koji their 21 year older brother who was just wearing a blue shirt and darker blue jeans was their cooking breakfast. Ever since their parents died in a car accident Koji has always taken care of them.

"Good morning ladies." Koji greeted.

"Morning Koji." The twins greeted him back.

"Pancakes ok?" Koji asked.

"Sweet, I love pancakes!" The twins yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Koji laughed.

They all ate and the twins got their stuff ready for school. They all walked out side.

"Bye Koji!" Sakura said giving Koji and hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah see you after school, Koji!" Ino said doing the same.

The two ladies walked down the street to their new school, Leaf High School. The twins stood in awe before their school. It was HUGE!

"I-it's so big!" Ino gasped.

"I know, come on!" Sakura said pulling her sister by the arm across the schoolyard and into the school.

The walked into the principles office.

"Um, hello? Sakura asked looking around and seeing no one.

"Oh, hello!" said a woman with blonde hair appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi we're the Haruno twins, who just moved here. We need to see the principle."

"Well you're looking at her!" The woman said with a smile. "I'm Mrs. Tsunade. But please just call me Tsundae-sensei."

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno and this is-" Sakura said but was cut off by Ino.

"Ino Haruno. Ya know Sakura I can introduce myself." Ino said crossing her arms.

"Yeah. So we need our schedules, please." Sakura said.

"Yes, right, this way ladies." Tsunsade said leading them to the back room in her office.

"I have them right here and I also have two students to be your guilds until you get used to the school. They have the same classes as each of you does."

Knock! Knock!

"That should be them." Tsunade said walking to the door.

She opened it to reveal two boys in there grade. The girls stared as the boys walked in.

"Hi, you must be Sakura, right?" The navy blue haired boy said emotionlessly.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"And you must be Ino." The brown haired boy said lazily.

"Yeah I'm Ino Haruno."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Sasuke has the same schedule as you Sakura and Ino you have the same schedule as Shikamaru." Tsunade said and then shooed them out saying. "Now off with you! I have some paper work to do."

"Ok see you later Shikamaru. Come on Sakura we have P.E. first." Sasuke said.

"Alright, bye Ino!" Sakura said waving as she followed Sasuke.

With Sakura and Sasuke…

The two entered a very large gym.

The girls' locker room is over there." Sasuke said and pointed to the door and the far right side of the gym.

"Ok thanks." They went to their separate locker rooms and changed. The uniforms were made up of a blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts for the boys and a red t-shirt and dark pink shorts for the girls.

"Good morning students. I'm Anko-sensei. Your P.E. teacher." Anko said. "Now 10 laps around the gym!"

The students groaned but started to run. Sakura and Sasuke were ahead of everyone because they were the fastest runners in the class. Well Sasuke was until he as out matched by Sakura. Sakura ran ahead of Sasuke as if teasing him. Sasuke caught on to her game and ran to catch up. Soon they were neck-to-neck and were on their last lap, while the others needed four laps to go. They were nearing the finish line and Sasuke thought it would be a tie until at the last second Sakura got a boost of speed and won their little race. Both of them were panting hard with their hands on their knees. Sakura looked up and said,

"You're a fast runner, Sasuke."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"WHAT!!??" A blonde haired boy exclaimed. "Uchiha just gave out a complement??!!"

Murmurs spread through out the crowd of students. Sasuke blushed and sent a death glare at the crowd and they quickly became silent.

"Hn. Dobe Naruto." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?!" The boy named Naruto screeched.

"I called you a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said opening one eye.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke but Sakura hit Naruto on the head with her elbow, sending him smashing to the ground, and growled,

"Knock it off!"

"Hey! Wait a minute who are you and where did you come from? I haven't seen you around here before." Naruto said getting off the floor.

"My name is Sakura," Sakura said. "And where I come is none of you business."

"I'm Naruto and how come you're hanging round teme?"

"Well Sasuke is showing me around the school and we have all the same classes together." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh that's cool but I gotta go. Hey Hinata!" Naruto said running over to a dark purple haired girl who blushed when he called her name.

"He's weird." Sakura said sweatdropping.

"Hn, always has, always will be." Sasuke said.

"Time for volleyball!" Anko shouted.

…

"Ok students it's time to get dressed into your normal clothes!" Anko said.

…

"You're really good at volleyball Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Thanks! You really good too!" Sakura said smiling.

"Ok, our next class is Math." Sasuke said.

"Who's the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Oh."

They took a quick stop at their lockers, which were right next to each other, and got their backpacks. Sakura's was pink, white and red. Sasuke's was blue, white and black. Then they went down the hall to a large room and walked in…

**I'm going to end it here! Well this is my first SasuSaku Fic and I hope it gets better and better! Chapter Two is comin' up soon…I hope! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!**


End file.
